


Strange Feelings

by MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Female Souda Kazuichi, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Mention of Aphrodisiacs, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8/pseuds/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8
Summary: Finding out that Kazuichi wasn't really a boy came wasn't on Gundam's to-do list, much less getting turned on.





	Strange Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> People always say that their first fanfiction containing smut in it is terrible because it's their first time writing it, this is NOT my first smut fanfiction.

The footprints in the sand led to a young teenaged man, 18 years old. Gundam Tanaka held four adorable hamsters in his hands, occaisionally being bitten slightly on his fingers. His footprints disappeared once he reached the beach huts to every student on the island.

 

"Now, now, my four Dark Devas of Destruction. I must take you to our residence for your schedualed slumber, you powers don't restore energy while you're awake." The stripe haired teen kept walking towards his cottage but his eyes caught sight of a small rectangle illumination. Gundam turned his head to where the light came from, he could only get a bit suspicious once he saw that it came from Kazuichi Souda's cottage.

 

The door was slightly opened and curiousity got the best of Jum-P, the little hamster scurried off Gundam's shoulders and ran straight through the crack that led to the mechanic's residence.

"Jum-P! No!" Gundam was too late to grab his hamster and he had no choice but to run inside the hut, he couldn't find his missing deva at all. It seemed that Kazuichi wasn't in the bed, or anywhere in his hut at all, he must've forgotten to lock the door. The breeder grabbed items and threw them around to find Jum-P until he heard a squeak. "Jum-P, don't ever escape into a mortal's residence."

 

"Squeak! Squeak!"

 

"What do you mean 'look at what you discovered'?" Before Gundam picked his deva up, he saw what Jum-P was sitting on. It looked like a sweatband, the idea made sense but why Kazuichi need such an enlarged piece of clothing for the head? The stripe haired teenager picked up the clothing and quickly identified it, it wasn't a head piece: it was a binder. "A binder? That means-"

"What are you doing in my cottage?!" Kazuichi screamed at the sight of the animal breeder in his hut. Gundam saw that the mechanic wore nothing but a towel that dried off Kazuichi's wet skin.

"Forgive me for intruding but Jum-P escaped from my clutches and took hiding in your room."

"GET OUT!" The pink haired mechanic shoved the stripe haired breeder to the direction of the door, unintentionally dropping the towel he was clutching.

 

Gundam started blushing slightly once he saw the sight of small breasts that held onto Kazuichi's chest, the said person started to tear up while blushing uncontrollably and stopped pushing the gothic boy to grab her towel. "P-please... Don't look at me..."

"Why is that?" Gundam walked closer to Kazuichi.

"Y-you know... You're gonna go ahead and tell everyone..." Kazuichi started sobbing as she hid her breasts.

"I wasn't planning to reveal such a sensitive topic. Is this the reason why you told Mahiru to let go of your clothing, else it would rip?" The breeder wasn't surprised when he saw the girl nodding slowly. He hesitantly placed a hand on Kazuichi's shoulder, almost pulling back once he felt it cold to the touch, "you're freezing."

"I... I took a cold shower... because I was feeling so hot after I ate one of Teruteru's late night snacks..."

"Perhaps he added some unholy drug, aphrodisiacs?"

"...Probably..." The mechanic's face got too flushed and she sat down on her bed, Kazuichi looked beautiful with such a look on her face, "...I... *huff* *huff* I need... to be alone... *huff* *huff*"

 

Gundam felt himself getting turned on by such a sight, his pants were getting tighter. He started getting closer to the bed.

"How about... If I assist with your problem?" The man spoke slowly, shocking Kazuichi.

"W-wha?... N-no, please... *huff* *huff* It's embarrassing enough... *huff* ...for you to see me like this..." The pink haired girl panted in slight humiliation before looking down at Gundam's pants, "y-you're... you're hard..."

"Well, it appears I am." Gundam slowly sat on the bed and started to pull the towel away from the girl's chest, "There's no need to be ashamed, this is your body. Hiding your true form is a valient thing for a mere mortal..."

"B-but... Eek!" Kazuichi stuffed a moan with her hands covering her mouth once she felt a hand in between her legs, a finger started poking gently around her drenched vagina.

"My poisonous skin isn't, in any way, harming you at all... Perhaps you and I are alike to each other... Maybe you are the perfect mate for such a hellspawn like me." The boy sitting above her spoke with a frightening but gentle tone. "Your fluids... they indicate that your body is preparing itself..." Gundam removed his own jacket and scarf off and placed them on the desk next to the bed. 

"D-don't say things like that!... It's- Ah!" 

 

Kazuichi couldn't stop a surprising moan from leaving her throat when a finger intruded inside into her warm, wet entrance, it moved in and out very slowly, making her urges for something to be inside her increase. She allowed her soft moans to be released, each soft cry getting a bit louder once Gundam pushed another finger inside. The slight burn made the girl flinch in unsteadiness but she slowly relaxed when she didn't feel Gundam pushing his fingers any deeper.

"Are you in pain, Shark-Mortal? I can stop doing this if you want..." The pale boy spoke with a caring tone.

"N-no... Please don't stop *huff* I actually... Liked it..." Kazuichi turned her face away in embarrassment, thanks a lot, Teruteru, for drugging someone around night time(!) Gundam held the girl's chin and positioned it to face his direction before leaning in and kissing her. "Mmphf..."

"...I shall take care of you through this..." Gundam spoke once he pulled away from the kiss and started to scissor his fingers around the tight hole.

"Ah... Ah... Kya! Please be a bit gentle... it's my first time..." The smaller girl sqealed, Gundam nodded before leaning in and biting on her neck, "ah!"

 

 

Gundam finally pushed in a third and final finger inside as gently as possible, sproating another cry of pleasure from Kazuichi's lips. He moved the fingers around, turning the speed from slow to rapid through every minute and harsher reactions came as fast as the multiple yelps Kazuichi released. The girl then released a loud, long moan as her pussy got even more drenched than anticipated.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Kazuichi panted after she screamed in such pleasure, Gundam's free hand crawled over and started to squeeze her small A-cup breasts, "...Urk...Ah, uahh..." The girl couldn't stop moaning such embarrassing cries.

"Allow such soft cries to abscond from precious lips, it is as if I shall release a perfect dove from imprisonment..." Gundam spoke like he chanted an incantation, his lips made contact with Kazuichi's. A tongue slipped inside to taste the wet, hot cavern belonging to the girl.

 

Moans were released into Gundam's mouth as the two tongues swirled around, getting a proper taste of the other's saliva. Kazuichi pulled away to catch her breath, she had a lustful look in her eyes.

"P-please... I need you... i-inside me..." Kazuichi whined as she lifted her arms to trap Gundam's neck, bringing him closer to her face. Gundam blushed harshly before unzipping his pants and lowering them to reveal his erect member, surprising Kazuichi.

"N-no underwear?..." The pink haired girl blushed when she saw how large the organ was.

"My type of underwear is only visible to the ones with high astral views so you can say it is invisible..." Gundam smiled slyly as he spat into his hand and rubbed it against his dick in an attempt to lubricate it, "I shall be cautious with my acts to please you... this is also my first time..."

 

Gundam aligned his member against Kazuichi's hole and slowly started push inside, making the girl cry in pain.

"Ah!... S-stop! It's hurting!" Kazuichi wanted the rush of pain to stop so badly that she placed her hands on Gundam's hips and tried pushing them back.

"F-forgive me for rushing, I never experianced something such as this..." Gundam stopped himself from shoving inside and giving himself more pleasure than the girl beneath him, he wanted her to be safe and pleased, not suffer in pain.

 

He felt the slick inside the warm pussy helping him move about inside, Kazuichi felt tears escaping her eyelids as the member kept moving inside but the pleasure was appearing from nowhere that her cries faded and turned into addictive moans. Gundam directed his thrusts to find the G-spot, his mouth turned into a grin once he heard a loud moan and so he kept hitting where it made so much pleasure for Kazuichi.

 

"Ah! AH!...Uurghk!" The moans became louder, even more louder as Gundam finally joined in.

"Ha! Kha! Uh, uh, uh!" The breeder picked up Kazuichi and held her closely to his chest, his moans getting more vocal until, "K-Kazuichi!... I'm going to release m-my seed!..."

"Ah! I'm gonna' cum!" She wailed as her nails dug into the underside of his skin.

"Then let us release together!" He requested as he bit into her shoulder, making blood spurt out.

"AAGHH!"

"MMPFT!"

 

Kazuichi panted harshly as Gundam gently pulled out, white fluid, tinged with a faint bit of red, flowed out of the pink hole. He layed out on the bed while facing Kazuichi with a blush, he just found out that Kazuichi wasn't a boy and then he takes her virginity... what kind of a demon is he supposed to be? Sure, people do give up virgins but Kazuichi didn't come willingly, Gundam was afraid that he had forced himself on her. 

"Kazuichi, forgive me for what I have done..."

"...What?..." The pink haired mechanic was confused at what the breeder said.

 "I believe I took your virginity without your consent."

"No you didn't," She held his hand as she turned her body to face his. "I allowed you to take it."

"You are not impure anymore." Gundam spoke as he gazed into her eyes.

"Impure? What does that mean?"

"There were demons surrounding you but now that you are my mate, I have purified your soul..."

"M-mate?!" Kazuichi looked surprised.

"Since you have had sexual relations with me, you are now my mate." Gundam spoke with no hesitation, taking his tongue out to lick the bite mark he left on Kazuichi's shoulder.

"Mate? L-like boyfriend and girlfriend?!"

"Exactly."

"But-"

"I shall take extreme care of you, my four Dark Devas will protect you if I ever fail."

 

Gundam lifted his head a bit to kiss Kazuichi's lips, she gracefully accepted the kiss. "I also request for you to reveal your true form to the other mortals, reveal to them that you are pure."

"What if they hate me?..."

"They shall not."


End file.
